Ende
Ende (エンデ, Ende) is a young girl, who was in the same facility for experiments as Tetsuro Arahabaki. Along with Anne, they were sent to lure Tetsuro Arahabaki out. Appearance Ende is a young girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. Personality Ende is more innocent and quiet compared to Anne. As she is her only friend, she is willing to do anything Anne asks her and anything to protect her. As she was experimented on and received spider-like body, Anne was the only one who approached her and calmed her down by holding her hands. Ever since that moment, she would always calm and feel safe when Anne hold her hands. Plot Anne and Ende were running from Kyusei Group assassin, when Tetsuro Arahabaki in Juzo Inui's body came and helped them. Anne then told Ende that they promised to return her body to normal, but they had to not leave any witnesses, so she asked her to use her power again. Ende then transformed into a spider-like extend. Tetsuro tried talking to them, promising to help them escape Beruhren, but Anne explained that they weren't prisoners and that was their only home and told Ende to attack him. As two of the bullets hit him, Tetsuro fall on the ground, realizing they contained poison. After that Ended lost control and started rampaging, but Anne was able to reach her and calm her down, returning to her human form. A bit later they faced Hugh Cunningham, where Anne asked for them to treat Ende as she had reached her limit. But Hugh reminded them of their roles; attacking the children until they make Tetsuro show up and Anne's job to keep Ende sane. But as they had failed, he ordered his men to eliminate them, but then Tetsuro came punching Hugh and protecting Anne and Ende. Hugh made his bodyguard attack Tetsuro and Juzo's face was revealed. Seeing that, he congratulated the girls saying they were useful and requested them to fight him. Even though Anne didn't wanted, Ende transformed again and attacked Tetsuro. As they clashed, the bagpack on Juzo's back fell and revealed Tetsuro's body. Hugh got happy and realized Tetsuro was controlling Juzo, he ordered Anne to take Tetsuro as he was only useful as tool. Tetsuro started explaining how he wasn't a tool and Anne explained that there was no problem being a tool angry at what else they could do. She told Ende to kill Juzo, but Ende extended her hand, telling her to hold her. As they failed again, Hugh shot Ende with a drug to cause her lose control. s Ende transformed again, she blasted Tetsuro and Anne, from the hit, Tetsuro lost control of Juzo. Anne then explained it was all her fault as she made Ende do this and requested Tetsuro to help her, before passing away. As Ende kept fighting them, Juzo make Tetsuro use his gun and shoot and defeat her. She was later saved by Mary, who also found a way to stop her poison and save the other kids she affected. Powers and Abilities Ende was capable of transforming into a spider-like extend, due to the experiments Beruhren did on her. As such, she gains multiple lets, giving her great mobility and even scaling walls. She is capable of shooting bullets with "poison" - a special program that is capable of paralyzing the sub-brain of an extended, but it doesn't have great effect on older models like Juzo's Gun Slave Unit. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female